Fine Time
by The Fifth Moon
Summary: A Glimpse of the Future. 3A gets together for a children's party, and Ala Alba takes responsibility to tell their Sensei's children about their adventures. More of an ideas fic than anything else.


Disclaimer: I don't own Negima!, but I do own Hikari and Hikaru Springfield.

______

Fine Time

"Smile for the Camera!"

*Flash*

Most of 3A was gathered together in a room to celebrate a particular pair of twins' birthday. Their former sensei's twins. 3A graduated years ago, and the party being a children's one was all that prevented the class from breaking out the alcohol.

"Nodoka Miyazaki!" shouted an irate and still very much sober Yukihiro Ayaka. "You had better been taking good care of these children!"

"Pipe down a bit Iinchou. Besides, Nodoka's not even here." replied Asuna. Little did everybody else in the room knew, Asuna pulled plenty of strings to be able to attend this event. Being a royal princess had its perks, but the constrained time she could spend outside of Ostia or Mundus Magickus... Let's just say she disliked that a lot. It limited the time she could spend with her grandnephew and grandniece!

Ayase Yue sighed. Being Asuna's personal bodyguard for the event, she had to pull the former Class Rep and The Princess-Priestess of Twilight apart literally every five minutes, lest a fight would happen. She felt a tug on her sleeve, and smiled at the child pulling at her."Why is Auntie Aya shouting a lot, godmother?" asked a clearly confused Hikari Springfield. She looked every bit like her mother, but her hair was red, clearly the sign of a Springfield, and her lavender eyes were definitely Japanese. Her hair was styled quite a bit like her godmother Yue's were 10 years ago, lacking the braids. She also had a couple of bangs covering her forehead.

"She's just jealous."

Hikari cocked her head. "Jellies?"

Yue sighed again, and explained, "Long ago, Your father was very very popular, and your Auntie Aya was one of those people who liked him. In fact, I think everyone in this room liked him, even just a little bit. A lot of people wanted him to be theirs." She pondered adding including me, but decided against it. she stopped to inhale a large of intake of breath. "But your mother gradually won his heart."

Hikari noticed her godmother smile sadly, but thoughtfully. She wanted to inquire further, but a flurry of laughter interrupted the two-year-old's train of thought.

Hikari's brother Hikaru ran across them, chased by a laughing Paru. Hikaru was virtually a clone of his father, but his hair was styled more like the Thousand Master's. His Lavender eyes were also quite like his Mother's.

Yue had an idea. "Paru! Bring Hikaru over here please!"

Haruna came over, carrying Hikaru."Wassup?"

"Hikari wanted to know why practically Everybody here is jealous of their mother. I figured Hikaru might want to hear as well."

"I'm not jealous! Well maybe a little... Negi-kun's still smoking hot!"

Yue sighed.

Before they could even begin, Konoka came over, along with Setsuna and Chisame. "Hey! Hey! What're you guys doing?"

"We're about to tell the twins about their parents' love story."

"Oh Oh! I should begin! I met Negi-kun first after all!" exclaimed Konoka.

"Eleven (or was it ten?) years ago, your Asuna-baachan and I were running late for school. We had a short discussion about a new teacher. Back then, your baachan was a rude young woman."

Nobody disagreed. In fact some of them thought that the description was an understatement.

"I heard that Konoka!" Asuna came over.

"Say what you want, It's true." interjected Chisame. "Konoka's description is kind of lacking even."

Asuna stuck her tongue out at Chisame.

"Whatever. Can we please continue?"

"Okay. Your Asuna-baa and I were having a heated talk on who our homeroom teacher would be. She wanted Takahata-sensei."

"Seriously, Asuna-sama, I don't see what you see in him. He's nearly twenty years older than us!" commented Haruna. Asuna's role as the Imperial Princess of Ostia was still a secret, but most of Ala Alba still treated her with the respect a noble deserved. "Add to that the fact that he hasn't really done anything at all to respond to all the women who've expressed their interest in him, not even Shizune-sensei! I think Takahata-sensei was Gay!"

"Take that back Paru!"

"Make me!"

Haruna ran off, with Asuna close on her tail.

"... I think we'd be better off without the two of them. They tend to complicate things a lot." said Chisame.

* * *

Thanks to certain other distractions, namely Ku Fei, Collet, the Narutaki twins, Paru and Asuna coming back at intervals, AND Jack Rakan, the supposedly half an hour it would have taken them to tell the story became a two-hour story session, complete with sound effects, courtesy of Chisame's Laptop. And they weren't even half done.

"And then your father cast a Jovis Tempestas and shot Chao Lingshen out of the sky!" said an enthusiastic Setsuna, along with an accompanying thunderclap, and whooshing sound effects.

"Wow, I never thought that Setsuna-san was such an enthusiastic storyteller." commented Yue.

They had allowed Setsuna to tell most of the Mahora Festival, barring some of the more 'personal' parts, which the others filled in with their own activities.

"You should be surprised when she talks about her Todai life." whispered Konoka. "She makes it sound like an epic adventure. She's got the greatest imagination in the class, outside of the Library Exploration Group, but it also makes her pretty much nosedive to the wrong conclusions."

"Hey guys!" Haruna came over for the umpteenth time.

"Gah! What now?" replied an irritated Chisame.

"What's with the cold attitude, Chiucchi? Anyway, you guys met Tsukuyomi yet?" asked Haruna.

At the mention of the sadistic Shinmei Ryu swordswoman, Setsuna visibly shivered.

"Oh, relax, Secchan. She's way past her lesbian stage. At least I think she is. She WAS staring at my ass." said Haruna. "Anyway, she brought the kids gifts."

"Setsuna-Sempai!" Tsukuyomi came over. She'd aged up quite nicely, and didn't succumb to her fetishes too often. In fact, the Aoyama Clan, founders of Shinmei Ryu, have even considered hiring her out as a full time instructor for the new students. As long as she didn't molest them. Setsuna had been an absolutely great help in her change of attitude. Still, that didn't make her any less obnoxious.

Setsuna made a mad dash for the bathroom the moment Tsukuyomi came within five meters of her.

* * *

Another two hours later, highlighted with Asuna exacting vengeance on Haruna for insulting "her" Takahata-sensei, and Tsukuyomi catching Setsuna and asking for, of all things, dating advice, They finally cleared Negi's First Year at Mahora, the last part of which was related by a very reluctant Chisame, in her guise as then Net Idol, now Real Music Idol, Chiu.

"And that was the last time your mother called your father 'Negi-sensei'."

"And I believe I should continue."

They looked up and saw Mrs. Nodoka Miyazaki-Springfield smiling at them. She was practically glowing with happiness.

The twins stood up, ran and gave their mother a hug.

"Nodoka!" exclaimed Yue. "Where've you been for the past four hours?"

"None of your business, Yue-chan." spoke Negi, who had finally appeared for the party, however late he may've been.

"Negi-kun!" shouted everyone in the room.

"Seriously, where've you two been?" asked Asuna. "The party started five hours ago!"

"Relax, Asuna-sama." said Nodoka. "We've just been to a doctor."

"Really? So what's with Nodoka's eating binge?" asked Haruna. She lived right next door, and more often than not, ate together with the Springfields. Nodoka usually ate in dainty little bites, but binge was an understatement as of late.

"And her vomiting?" asked Asuna. She'd arrived a week prior to the party.

Yue put it all together, and said, "Oh my Goodness! Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you Yue!" replied Nodoka.

"Thanks, Yue-chan. We appreciate it." added Negi.

Nobody else said anything for nearly a minute.

Finally, Asuna interrupted the silence,

"Um, what?"

"Don't tell me none of the rest of you figured it out?" asked Negi. "Obviously, Yue doesn't deserve to be called Baka Black." added Nodoka.

"Wait a minute... Nausea?" asked Chisame.

Negi nodded.

"And vomiting? Plus Eating a lot, and a visit to the doctor..."

Nodoka nodded quite excitedly.

"Holy Sh-" Chisame was about to swear, but a small dose of Nodoka's killing intent stopped her. Her glare said 'No swearing in front of the kids!' She'd come a long way from being the defenseless little bookworm from 3A after all.

"Manners, Chiu-sama." muttered Nodoka.

"Well, what's this about?" spoke a mildly annoyed Asuna.

"She's pregnant!" said Yue, in a singsongy happy voice that betrayed her usual nature.

A brief silence.

Shouts of Joy.

And the celebrating began once more.

* * *

A / N : Just a little something I wrote while stuck in traffic, I wanted to expand it a bit more, but I'm a bit tied to finishing Schicksal. (My Long Fic) This fic is built on the controversial and much-debated "Asuna is Negi's Aunt" premise, which I am a firm believer in. Keep in mind that this was written waaay before Cosmo Entelekhaia "rewrote" the Magical World Characters, and before Nodoka discovered how to counter it. As for the "Takamichi is Gay" thing, I haven't really thought about it too much, but I my fujoshi of a friend think he's an uke, with Godel as a seme, and she forced me to add it. If the previous line doesn't make sense, sorry for the Otaku terms. I felt the urge to add 'desu~' to all of Yue's sentences like she does in the manga, but I don't think many people know she does that, so I decided against it. Just so you'd know, It just makes Kuwatani Natsuko's portrayal of her even better in my opinion, as she was Suiseiseki's CV Artist. PM me if you'd want the story with the desus as I originally wrote it.

Feel Free to use the Springfield Twins for whatever writing you want, as long as you credit them to me. PM me your story! I want to read how you treat them!

On Story side notes, Haruna is Hikaru's godmother if it isn't obvious yet. And Chao's bloodline doesn't come from the twins. As for whose of Negi's children she comes from... Well there's a reason Nodoka's pregnant, right?


End file.
